


Let's Go to the Movies

by janusrome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Disability, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「Foggy，你知道，我不太『看』電影。」<br/>（字數：約5,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go to the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> 贈乖乖都不喜歡、slayers，2015隨緣居神祕禮物。

幾乎沒有人會說自己不喜歡看電影——多數現代人視電影為娛樂，就算不是電影癡，一般人偶爾也會走進影院看場電影，無論是和家人、朋友、約會對象、抑或自己一人獨樂。看電影既是消遣，更是一種社交活動，除了提供親朋好友們相聚的去處，也能提供同事或同學或非熟人之間交流的聊天題材。

然而Matt是個例外。

認識Matt的人通常不會和他談論電影，畢竟，有點常識的人都不會對著一位盲人說「嘿，哥們，最近哪部電影非常熱門，評價頗高，你看了嗎？」這類的話。

但那不代表Matt不會聽到身邊的人談論電影，也不代表他完全不介意自己插不上話。

九歲之前Matt從沒去過電影院，由於Jack不是那種假日會帶著兒子進電影院的父親，而比起看電影，Matt更樂意跟隨他父親去拳館，坐在場邊觀看職業或業餘的拳擊手們，練習對打或進行友誼賽。Jack強烈反對他的兒子使用拳頭解決問題，但他一點都不介意Matt當個觀眾。倘若他的比賽不在平常日晚上，隔天Matt不必早起上學，有時他也會帶著兒子一同前往比賽舉行的場地，讓Matt坐在觀眾席最前排，高聲為他加油打氣。

儘管Matt沒去過電影院，他仍在電視上看了不少電影。和許多年紀相仿的男孩一樣，他喜歡《洛基》。那位打不倒的拳擊手總讓他聯想到自己的父親，不論挨了多少計重拳，不管被打倒在地多少次，Jack都會在讀秒結束之前奮力站穩腳步，他的職業生涯裡從來沒有擊倒落敗的紀錄。

Matt曾經有個白日夢，幻想他的父親，Battlin’ Jack Murdock，在麥迪遜廣場花園挑戰世界拳王。Murdock不會被擊倒，他會一次又一次站起來，和拳王鏖戰十二回合。不論最終裁判斷定誰勝誰負，全場觀眾無一不被他的精神感動，他們齊聲喊著他的名字， _Murdock，Murdock，Murdock_ ；而他只顧著張望場外，高聲呼喚「Matty」，在人群中尋找他兒子的身影。

只不過，很遺憾的，Matt的白日夢沒有實現。

九歲那年的意外奪走了Matt的視力，在那之後很長一段時間他對電影完全沒有興趣，原因不僅是他忙著適應失明的生活，重新學習各種基本的生活技能，更因為這座城市實在太吵，各式各樣的噪音幾乎癱瘓他過於敏銳的聽覺，即便他塞住耳朵仍無法獲得片刻的安寧。

Matt還是會「看」拳擊賽轉播，當然他無法辨識螢幕上的影像，但轉播員繪聲繪影的生動描述足以讓他對場上的戰況一清二楚。

偶爾，他的父親會和他一起坐在電視機前面看電影，如果Jack沒有睡著，他會簡單告訴Matt螢幕上發生了什麼事。藉由父親的描述以及電影的對話，Matt發現自己能毫無困難看完任何一部劇情不太複雜的電影。

然而在他的父親去世之後，除了學校課堂上老師偶爾會拿電影當作教材，Matt幾乎不再看電影了。

到底沒人會邀盲人一起看電影，也沒人會和盲人談論電影。Matt身邊的人總是小心翼翼對待他，彷彿觸碰到任何他看不見的話題都會不小心傷害到他似的。

直到他進入哥倫比亞法學院，遇見了Foggy。

那天，Matt駐足在宿舍寢室門外，他聽到裡頭的音樂，以及一個疑似自言自語的焦躁聲音。隔了一會，他才下定決心，抬起手敲了房門，通知房內那位他未來的室友。見面不過三句話，Foggy真誠又坦率的態度讓Matt印象深刻。Foggy和他同樣來自地獄廚房，他的聲音活力十足，他為了單純的小事興奮不已，以及他選修旁遮普語只因為想知道一億三千萬的人在說什麼——好吧，或許還因為漂亮的女生。

Foggy說，他們就像Maverick和Goose。

Matt小時候當然也看過那部激勵眾多有志青年報考軍校、嚮往成為戰鬥機飛行員的電影，但他不知道為什麼Foggy竟然拿那部電影當例子。「Goose死了。而且他結婚了。」

「小細節不必在意。」Foggy毫不在乎回道。然後他興沖沖邀請Matt一起去校區裡的咖啡廳喝杯咖啡。

如果說Foggy轉換話題的跳躍程度令Matt驚訝，那麼更超乎Matt意料的，則是學期才過了一半，他和Foggy一起看了電影。

起因是某堂課後小組討論時Foggy隨口提到《十二怒漢》，Matt承認自己從沒看過那部電影，儘管他知道《十二怒漢》相當有名，也知道電影的大致內容。不知為何，他的回答讓Foggy有點激動。他的同學兼室友直嚷道：「不，Matt，聽過劇情和看過電影是完全不一樣的！同樣身為法學院的學生，我真不敢相信你居然沒看過這部經典！」

Matt可以感覺到同桌另外兩位同學不太自在——根據他們的心跳和呼吸頻率的改變——於是他貼心提醒道：「Foggy，你知道，我不太『看』電影。」

Foggy瞬間陷入沉默，彷彿直到這一刻他才猛然記起Matt看不見的事實。隔了一會，他小心翼翼開口問道：「Matt，你會想要看電影嗎？」

「你在約我去看電影嗎？」Matt笑著反問。不等Foggy回答，他又補上了一句：「如果你好好問我，我會考慮。」

Matt並未把這件事放在心上，但過了兩天，傍晚下後課他回到寢室，房門一打開，他就聽到Foggy以雀躍的聲音對他說：「你要不要跟我一起看電影？」

Matt握著手杖，愣在原地，「你在問我嗎？」他側耳傾聽，想知道自己身後是否有其他的同學。

「我當然在問你，Matt。不然我在對空氣說話嗎？」Foggy說：「……喔，對了，還有我剛剛對你翻了白眼。」

「呃……好啊。為什麼不？」Matt關上房門，走進寢室。

他聽到Foggy走動和搬椅子的聲音，幾分鐘之後，他坐在Foggy的書桌前。他先聽到塑膠盒打開又關上的聲音，再來是光碟機讀取碟片的聲音，然後Foggy坐到他旁邊的另一張椅子，將一個熱乎乎的圓柱狀物體放到他手上。「晚餐。今天我請客。」

筆記型電腦的喇叭傳出獅子吼聲。Matt先是一愣，隨即想起那是電影的片頭，某家製片公司的標誌就是一隻張嘴咆哮的獅子。小時候坐在客廳裡看電影的記憶一瞬間回來了。

電影開始了。他聽到類似汽車喇叭的聲音此起彼落，旁邊的Foggy突然說：「法院。」

接下來他聽到腳步聲。Foggy又說：「法院裡面……有個西裝筆挺的傢伙走進電梯……不重要，反正他不是主角——」

一旦對話出現，Foggy就不再出聲。

根據對話的內容，Matt知道說話的人是法官，說話的對象是陪審員，這段對話發生的地點在法庭上，時間點則是結辯之後。

_「……陪審團可以退席了。」_

「陪審員一個接一個走出法庭。他們紛紛回頭看向被告席。一個男孩。一個非常年輕的男孩，看起來才十幾歲。」

音樂響起。Matt推測現在畫面上應該出現了片名，以及主要演員名單。

「這是哪一部電影？」他忍不住問。

「我以為你應該在答應我之前，就先問這個問題。」Foggy說：「《十二怒漢》。相信我，Matt，你會喜歡這部。」

電影的場景很單純，十二位陪審員關在小房間裡爭執不休，沒有太過複雜的動作戲，劇情展開依賴大量的對話。就算他看不見螢幕上的影像，也能完全理解電影的內容。他能夠區辨每一個角色的聲音，不至於混淆。

儘管事前他已經知道劇情，但實際上聽到脣槍舌戰的激烈爭辯仍讓他非常感興趣。十二名陪審員遲遲未能達成共識，其中一人因為無法排除合理懷疑而無法投下贊成票將被控殺父的少年送上電椅。那位陪審員獨排眾議，說服另外十一人再次逐條檢視證物和目擊證人的說詞，回顧整件弒親兇殺案的事發過程和各個疑點。

Matt聽得入迷，完全投入電影。直到片長一小時又三十六分鐘的電影結束之後，他才注意到Foggy已經沉默很久完全沒有出聲，也才注意到他手上冷透的墨西哥捲餅還剩半條。

「……如何？」Foggy問。他的聲音透著期待和不確定。

Matt吸了一口氣，回答：「你是對的，Foggy。這和看劇情簡介完全不一樣。」

「看吧！我就知道你會喜歡！」Foggy興奮的聲音裡滿滿都是笑意。

Matt忍不住微笑。「謝謝你。」他不知道Foggy提議和他一起看電影的理由為何，但Foggy特地借了電影邀請他一同觀賞的舉動，令他莫名感動。

「吶，別客氣，兄弟。」他摟了一下Matt的肩膀，「下次換你請我吃晚餐就好。」

「下次？」

從那之後，Matt開始和Foggy一起看電影。他不挑剔，也沒有特定的偏好，經常是Foggy借片子回到宿舍，他們會排出一段兩人都方便的空檔坐下來在電腦前面一起觀賞電影；或是某些不只一次出現在同學們對話裡的電影，Matt也會好奇找來看，以便瞭解那些韋氏字典查不到的單字到底是什麼意思。Foggy稱呼他們一起看電影的消遣為「和大眾文化接軌」。

到了第二學期，Foggy為Matt找來了口述影像版的《阿凡達》。

等待電影播放的幾分鐘，Foggy一面操作電腦，一面說：「其實現在越來越多人開始關注『口述影像服務』，有些最新的電影會收錄口述影像版，或者經典老片重新發行藍光也有可能特別製作口述影像，只是目前電影的數量還不是很多……」

Matt沒有答腔，只是靜靜聽著Foggy喋喋不休。

老實說，他沒有非常關注這方面的訊息。對他而言，與課業和生活密切相關的科技——例如點字觸摸顯示器或螢幕閱讀軟體等——他才會主動追蹤；至於娛樂的方面，Foggy反倒比他還更關心。

雖然這麼說顯得他不知感激，對不起好友的一片熱心，但口述影像旁白以精準的文字描述場景與動作的敘述功力，遠遠高於Foggy。口述影像讓看電影變得像聽廣播劇，Matt能夠藉由聽覺完全理解這部以視覺特效為賣點的電影，甚至於他還能從口語敘述想像電影的畫面。

「哇，她說的比我好多了，可不是嗎？」Foggy不禁讚嘆道：「我就沒辦法用那些簡單明瞭又清楚的敘述講解畫面。」

要求Foggy在看電影時同步描述複雜畫面的敘述媲美電影公司錄製的口述影像，根本強人所難。

「就這麼決定了，從今以後我只借口述影像版的電影跟你一起看。」

「別擔心，Foggy，我比較喜歡你的聲音。」Matt半開玩笑說。

他沒有說出口的，則是旁白專業、精準、又客觀的敘述，是為了所有的觀眾，而Foggy不精準又帶有情緒字眼的版本，只為了他一個人。

在他們喝得半醉，深夜在校園裡又笑又鬧——隔天嚴重宿醉——的數天之後，Foggy突然問他：「嘿，Matt，你會想跟我一起去電影院看電影嗎？」

「啊？」

「因為上次你說，你從來沒去過電影院。而且你好像滿喜歡看電影的。所以，我想說難得去一趟電影院也不錯，讓你有機會體驗一次看電影的氣氛。」

Matt沉默不語。他懷疑哪一家電影院會為了極少數看電影的盲人播映口述影像版本，更確信如果他們看電影時Foggy不斷對他描述畫面一定會招來旁邊觀眾怒目瞪視。（似乎只有在這種時候，看不見反而是好事。）

儘管Matt不認為去電影院會是愉快的經驗，但他不忍心拒絕Foggy的好意。「當然好。」他簡短回答，然後他聽到Foggy的歡呼聲。

於是當週星期六上午，在他們一起去Foggy家吃午餐之前——自從Foggy的母親得知她兒子的室友就是十多年前社區裡那位碰上車禍為了救街上老人而不幸失明的孤兒Matt Murdock，她總慫恿Foggy回家時順便帶Matt一起過來吃頓飯。最初Matt婉拒，但他很快便學到教訓，對付盛情難卻的Nelson一家，最好的方式就是不要拒絕他們的好意，以免Foggy成天向他抱怨，他的母親嘮叨他不關心自己的室友——他們搭乘地鐵前往位於林肯中心附近，百老匯大道上的一間電影院。

Matt抓著Foggy的手肘，有點好奇身邊的人看到一名戴著墨鏡、握著白手杖的人走進電影院，是否會懷疑他來錯地方了？

Foggy領著他走到售票處。他聽到Foggy對影院的員工說：「嗨，我是Nelson，稍早我有打電話來預約口述影像服務的裝置。」

咦？真的有電影院播映口述影像版本的院線片？

Matt從電影院員工手上接過附耳機的無線電裝置，聽著悅耳的女中音對他解釋，電影開始放映後，他只要戴上耳機，調整到喜歡的音量，就能舒適觀賞電影了。

想必是他露出了驚訝的表情，Foggy輕輕捏了一下他的手臂，「你以為我會帶你去你沒辦法好好看電影的電影院嗎？Murdock，我們認識多久了？」

「……不到一年？」

他跟著Foggy走進放映廳，找到他們相鄰的座位，坐在位置上等待電影開演。他將手杖摺疊收進背包，以免擋到需要從他們前方走過的觀眾。

他聽到Foggy翻找書包的聲音，感知到他拿出眼罩戴上，接著戴起耳機，那副耳機連接到和Matt手上一模一樣的接收裝置。

「Foggy，你在做什麼？」Matt好奇問道。

「我要跟你一起『看』電影啊。」Foggy理直氣壯回答：「否則我怎麼會知道你的電影院初體驗是什麼感覺？」

Foggy的答案令Matt忍不住搖頭，但同時他也無法克制自己笑出聲。

直到電影開始放映，他嘴角的笑容都沒有消退。  
  


 


End file.
